


Without Words

by mleliew



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleliew/pseuds/mleliew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a name is spoken. A story about silent communication and a relationship based on respect and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

She walked up the staircase to look for him. At the top, he was nowhere to be found. She turned right and walked down the corridor, calling out his name.

“Takuya...?”

No response. She furrowed her brow, thinking. Where was he? Then, she heard a creak and looked up to see one of the doors down the hall open. He stepped out and turned to look at her. Smiling, she started to walk towards him, only to stop at the look in his eyes as he moved towards her.

He stopped in front of her, looking down at her face. Confused, she looked back up at him. Slowly he leant down towards her face, black hair falling softly into his eyes. He would have to get it cut soon, but she liked that she could play with his hair when it was long. Stopping with their faces close together, his eyes flicked up to look into hers, which widened slightly at the knowledge of what he wanted to do. She took a breath, and gave a small but hesitant nod before shutting her eyes. At that, he smiled at her tenderly, and then pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled away, and then immediately kissed her once more. She placed her hands on either side of his face to stop him from kissing her again and squished his cheeks in. She laughed out loud and grinned mischievously at him, a glint of well-meant humour in her eyes. He looked ridiculous. Then she slowly drew his face in towards hers, and he let her control the movement. Their lips met, and they continued to kiss each other over and over, slowly and sweetly, parting only for air in between.

At last, they drew away from each other, and studied each other’s faces. Both of them couldn’t help smiling at each other. She loved his smile, couldn't get enough of it. She recalled how attracted she as to him after seeing the way it lit up his whole face. She loved it when he laughed, especially when she was the one who made him do it. He laughed at her terrible, no, _great_ puns, and enjoyed leaving his hands on her waist while they talked just so he could see how long it would take for her to blush and be embarrassed by it. Then he laughed.

People often told her that she was the most positive, smiley person that they knew, but for her it was him. She tended to worry too much about things, and he took joy in distracting her from those thoughts by teasing her for her strange habits (which he somehow found endearing) or by surprising her with light kisses. He always paid attention to people and took them into consideration with serious and intentional thought. She liked the way he could go from laughing at someone’s joke to seriously listening to what they were saying. He was always gentle, even though he often didn’t realise he was doing it.

At the thought of that, she cupped the side of his face with her hand and lovingly started to circle her thumb on his soft cheek. She accidentally brushed against the rim of his glasses, knocking them slightly askew, and they both chuckled softly. Then there was silence. The air wasn’t heavy, but there was a slight pressure of expectancy in it. He slowly leaned in again, and this time when he kissed her she felt him gently swept the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip. She leaned slightly away from him for a moment, body hesitant, before she moved back to kiss him. Their lips met again, and this time their lips remained parted. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as they kissed. It was excruciatingly slow, but that made it all the sweeter. They kissed like they had all the time in the world, savouring each other, and the feeling of being so close together.

Her hands moved up the side of his face till the tips of her fingers touched his hair, and she twiddled with it, letting the silky strands run through her fingers. He moved his hands to place them on her waist, firmly tugging her body towards his. The movement made her gasp, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth again, kissing her with renewed vigour. She responded by humming with pleasure, and the corners of her mouth turned up in pure happiness. It felt like there was a pool of warm fire in her belly that was gently warming her whole body.

His hands moved down a little lower, settling on her lower back. Then, his fingers began tracing the small sliver of skin that was exposed between the hem of her t-shirt and the top of her jeans. Surprised, she leaned away from him, the confused look in her eyes again. He looked back with a calm gaze, and then smiled, the corner of one lip turned up slightly. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked back innocently. She sighed, and kissed him again. This time, his left hand remained on the small of her back while the right lazily moved up, under her shirt. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. It was his turn to have his thumb gently make small circles on her skin. She laughed lightly at the sensation as they continued to kiss each other, relishing the pure joy of just _being_ together. He smiled into their kisses, happy that she was happy. They were lost in their own world.

 His wandering hand finally rested right underneath her breast. His thumb moved slowly, gently, and stopped at the base of her bra. It was a question, and she stopped kissing him to consider it. Thin strings of saliva hung between their lips before breaking, and she wrinkled her nose in dislike. He laughed at that, because the expression she made was too adorable to take seriously. It was the same scrunched up face she had made when she was upset that she couldn’t finish a smoothie that a friend had made her in the summer. She had spent way too much time frowning at that smoothie, weighing up the guilt she felt over wasting a gift from a friend over her dislike of the way the raspberry seeds got stuck in her teeth. She always got upset over things like that – letting people down, not finishing food, a wasted book plot that had so much potential.

Her mind seemed to have wandered because she remained there, frowning at the space between them. Her thoughts tended to skip around often, so he moved his thumb slightly to remind her of his question. She jolted at the touch, and looked back at him, surprised. She had forgotten.

Her brow furrowed again, and this time he knew she was thinking carefully about what he wanted to do. He respected that, and let her take him time although he was anxious to get a reply. She absent-mindedly continued to twiddle with his hair. It was a cute habit of hers. He didn’t intend to do much at all, really. She had made it clear from the beginning that she liked to take things slow and wanted to make sure that he would be okay with that. It was one of the things he liked about her. Although she hated to let people down and often went out of her way to help them, she drew a firm line in terms of relationships. She didn’t back down on things that were important to her.

They had only kissed a few times, and this was the second time they’d kissed open mouthed. He knew he was pushing it a little with what he was asking, but the moment just seemed right. He looked at her until she realised he was staring, and their eyes locked. His gaze was unwavering, firm, and reassuring. A silent question hung between them. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought, never leaving her face, and then widened in realisation. It wasn’t fear of what he wanted to do, exactly. It was more fear that he wanted to take it further than she was comfortable with and she was worried that she would upset him. His face broke into a soft smile and gave her an understanding look. After a moment, she let out the small breath that she had been holding in. He took that as a good sign and moved in to kiss her again, watching out for any signs that he had read her wrong. She kissed him softly this time, half of her thoughts fixed on what he wanted to do.

He slipped his thumb under her bra, and gently began to trace along the curve of her breast. She inhaled slightly at his touch and shivered. In his mind, he pumped his fist in the air. She began to kiss him firmly now, assured that he was taking it at a pace that she was comfortable with.

That was all he did. Trace his thumb along the soft curve of her breast. No more. He knew she thought he had meant to do more, and honestly speaking, he wanted to. But he wanted to let her know that he was willing to take it slow and not push her too hard. Plus, taking it this slow meant that he could savour every moment of exploring who she was. He memorised the rising contour of her skin and the way she shivered at his touch.

She registered his intention to keep everything in the range of what she was comfortable with. She did so as their lips met again and again, and she relished in how sweet he tasted. He wanted to do more, she knew that, but she got embarrassed and nervous easily about this sort of thing. She showed her appreciation for what he was doing, or not doing, for her by deepening their kiss. She drew his face even closer, angling it slightly so that their lips fit together better.  It was his turn to hum in pleasure and she was happy that he was enjoying himself. She surprised him by moving her own hands to rest on his lower back, underneath his shirt. He stopped for a brief moment, his mind too slow with pleasure to acknowledge what she had done. He looked down at her in surprise and she nervously looked up at him before blushing and locking her gaze onto the floor. Then he laughed, and pulled her towards him again, this time with a slight sense of urgency. They resumed kissing each other, hands taking in the sensation of touching the other’s skin.

Eventually, they stopped and simply rested their foreheads together, breathing a little heavily. Then, she pulled him close and hugged him. Her head rested on his chest and they swayed gently in each other’s arms, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Takuya is an OC although very un-developed.


End file.
